


The Perfect Moment

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been carrying around a simple silver ring for months. He wants to ask Dean to marry him but can never seem to find the right moment. He’s seen the romantic comedies. He knows what to look for. But none of the cliches seem to fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on tumblr (10 months ago OOPS!). <3

Cas has been carrying around a simple silver ring for months. He wants to ask Dean to marry him but can never seem to find the right moment. He’s seen the romantic comedies. He knows what to look for. But none of the cliches seem to fit.

Cas tried bringing flowers once, and while Dean accepted them and they even found their way to the center of the table until they inevitably wilted, Dean seemed a little put out about the whole thing. Cas didn’t think mid-scolding was an appropriate time to propose.

Later, Cas brought Dean pie to hopefully create the intended mood with better results, but Dean started shoving fistfuls of pie into his mouth and Cas wasn’t sure how Dean was going to say yes or no with his cheeks bulging out.

When Dean took Cas to a baseball game, Cas paid fifty dollars to get “MARRY ME DEAN” on the jumbo-tron. But when Dean told Cas about how silly he thought people were who proposed during the seventh inning stretch, Cas purposely spilled his beer on Dean’s shirt to distract him from seeing the message. 

Now, they sit in the Impala at a red light, a pile of groceries in the backseat, none of which include the packet of strawberries and whipped cream Cas had tried to sneak in the cart but put back when Dean lifted a single brow in his direction. Cas is starting to think that the perfect moment will never happen, and he can’t help the grump that falls over him. He drops his shoulders and his smile, and Dean, glancing at him sideways, takes notice.

"What’s up?" Dean asks.

Sadness and a bit of hopelessness engulf Cas. If the perfect moment never comes, does that mean he’ll never get to marry Dean?

"Cas?"

"It’s not fair," Cas says.

"What isn’t? What are we talking about?"

Cas pulls the ring out of his pocket and holds it like the precious object it is between his fingertips. “I really wanted to marry you.”

Dean swerves the car right off the road, curses, and pulls it back. “W-What?”

"But the perfect moment never came," Cas says. The gloom presses heavy in his heart. His frown deepens. "I only wanted to spend my life with you." He feels like he might cry.

Dean pulls to the side of the road and says, “Cas.” Finally, Cas glances up and the love and adoration that widens Dean’s smile and lights up his eyes, makes Cas’ breath catch. “Ask me now.”

"It’s not…" He thinks to say, a perfect moment, but somehow that doesn’t feel true anymore. Looking at Dean, here with Dean - every moment with Dean is perfect. “Dean, will you marry me?”

And Dean says, “Yes.”


End file.
